Trust me    secret X Reader
by AnimeLover19998
Summary: A werewolfs life is a lonely one. ALways alone but it seems that eversince you met two men your world has slowly grown. Whats this,where'd this piece of paper come from? Part of a map? Traveling to find guardians? bad at summaries meh.ur pairing is secret
1. Chapter 1

**Hey heres my new story, I wont say who ur paired with, its a secret. You'll meet loots of people, namely, spain in this chapter, germany, and romano. Latvia, russia, france, prussia are coming soon. **

**Hmm what else do i have to say, umm I guess I hope you like. Oh by they way it will start of slow but I have like thirty to forty chapters worth of crap in my head for this story. So please look forward to it!**

You walked into the bustling market, pulling your messenger hat low over you head. It had been a while since you had been in a place so full of people. Standing dumbfounded by the sheer number of people going about you, you were obviously out of place, several people bumped into you from behind giving you glare over their shoulder as they kep walking. One extremly unlucky man had the bad idea of trying to pick pocket you. Taking his hand you twisted it around, practically everyone in the market square stopped what they were doing and stared. With a satisfying crack you let go of the mans now broken arm and watched him quickly stumble away.

Crap, you had attracted too much attention. You stood there, everyone still watching you, you face was turning red with embaressment, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly a man, around seventeen, just around your age, beckoned you over with a bright smile "Here, have a tomato, on me," he said throwing the tomato your way. He had light brown hair and emrald green eyes. Slowly everyone left going about their day but you caught the gaze of several wary passerybys as you munched on your tomato.

"Quite a stir you caused over there, huh," the boy said rearranging the vegtables in his stand.

"Yeah," you whispered. "Oh , thanks," you said.

"No problem," he said shooting you another brilliant smile making you turn as red as the second tomato he had just handed to you. What were you doing getting so flustered? You knew from you hundreds of years of experience that it was always the nice ones that betrayed you quickest. "Did I say something wrong? Or is there somehting on my face?" the man asked noticing you glaring at him.

"Oh, no nothings wrong sorry," you replied.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I might have said something stupid and offended you," he said breathing a sigh of relied and laughing. Looking at him you decided that there was no way that there was anything cruel or dishonest about this guy. Maybe if you came back and made sure to were your cap you could come ba-

You lost your train of thought as a man bumped into you from behind knocking of your messenger hat "Oh sorry abou-, hey wait," he said stopping mid sentence and grabbing your arm, you quickly looked away, but he forced you too face him with his other hand grabbing your face. He looked at your forehead, were a scar in the shape of a star inside a circle was burned into your forehead. The mark of a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

werewolf reader and Lovino! that be really funny and then have pervy france prussia and vampire spain do a cameo

"T-This girl h-her forehead!" he said stumbling away from me as if I had the plague. "Shes a WEREWOLF!" he exclaimed at which womens screams could be heard echoeing throuhout the crowd. People started to move away creating a full circle of space around you, wherever you turned people started to flinch in anticipation of an attack.

You looked desperatly at the young boy who had been flirting with you, he was staring at you with his jaw dropped. Of course, you should have know. They were all the same. You quickly grabbed your hat and ran off through the crowd.

"No, wait!" the boy said regaining his sense but it was too late, you were already gone.

You hurried through the parting crowd hoping to just get out of this mess in one piece. Several people glared at you, others quickly shielded their children as if waiting for you to attack.

"Hey!" said a man as he dramatically bumped into you and flalling backwards"OFFICER THIS WEREWOLF JUST ATTACKED ME!" he said looking towards an officer who was nearby.

"How dare she!" yelled one man from the sideline.

"The monster!" yelled another.

"Officer Vargas quick do something!"

The oficer was a tall man about a year older than you, he had dark brown hair and a single piece of hair stuck out in a curl. His dark brown eyes caught yours and he gave an annoyed sigh saying "You people have to get something better to do with your life, I was watching the whole thing, you can't lie to me," at this the crowd started getting agitated.

"He's siding with that- that ithing/i ,"

"The werewolf is only powerful at night, if we kil it now we wont have to worry!"

"Officer Vargas must have been hexed by it!"

"We have to kill Officer Vargas too then!"

The crowd grabbed held you up by your arms and feet, you tried to wiggle out of their grasp but their were multiple hands holding your down. You saw a knife raised above you, closing your eyes you waited for your inevitable end.

Though a split second before the knife came down on your head, you were grabbed by the policeman. He quickly ran out of the market square, carrying your bridal style. It wasn't until you were on the very outskirts of town that he dropped you, and collapsed on the ground wheezing.

"Damn- your-heavy," he mangaed to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't ask you to carry me! Once we made it out of the market square you could have put me down," you said turning red.

"Jeez don't i get a 'thank you' for saving your sorry ass," he said dropping you on he floor.

"Ow, look I didn't ask for your help, besides I was doing fine on my own" you said dusting yourself off as you got up.

"Fine? You call fine being almost stabbbed to death? Your just as stupid and stubborn as-," he stopped mid sentence and looked down.

"Mr. Vargas? you ok?" you asked taken aback by his sudden change.

"Course I am!And don't call me Mr. Vargas you make me sound like an old man, my names Lovino ok!"

"Lovino? A suprisingly cute name for such a scary guy," you said poking him in the side and laughing. "Maybe I should call you Lovi instead,"

"L-O-V-I-N-O LOVINO! Not Lovi, LOVINO!" he said.

"Well, nice to meet you Lovi, my names _," you said completly disregarding what he said.

"Didn;t you hear me!"

"Man, it's kinda getting late," you said looking up at the sky, you tried to hide the anxiety in your voice.

"And don't ignore me! " he said. Finally he turned around and started walking off towards the forest. "You know what forget you! I'm going home,"

"No wait!" you said grabbing his sleave. "D-dont go," you looked away in embaressment.

"Huh? Why not?" he said obviously annoyed.

You mumbled your answer, still looking the other way.

"Speak louder, damn you! I cant hear a fricken word your saying!"

"I'm scared of the dark ok!" you said finally looking him in the eye, you strengthened you grip on on his shirt. He stared at you, though you could tell from his eyes he was somewhere else, almost as if he were remembering something.

"Lovi?"

"Stop calling me that already or I might, rethink my offer to let you stay at my place for tonight," he yelled.

"What?" Was this his way of telling you he was going to let you stay at his place for the night? That sounded a bit dangerous, but if it came down to it, you could use your werewold powers. On full moon nights was when you completly transformed, on regular night you gained superhuman strength. Though it wasn't something that came naturally, if you wanted to use that superhuman strength it mant exerting alot of energy and it was pretty painful, not too mention just how sore you felt the next day. All in all you usually only used it in an acutal emergency.

"Ok I got it Lovi sama, lets hurry to your place then, it's getting late," you said already walking off into the forest.

"What don't you get about CALL ME LOVINO! Hey, dont walk away while I'm talking to you, and you don't even know where your going!" he said catching up with you. you had a feeling this was gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

You were somehow able to make it though the forest with Lovino without trying to strangle each other. It was a pretty long walk, by the time you were half way to his house it was already nighttime, and to your eternal shame you had to,ugh, hold his hand the rest of the way. You shuddered at the thought. The forest let in so little dark that it was a miracle that Lovino didn't run into a tree or trip on a root. By the time you made it back you were on the edge of breaking down from being in the dark for so long.

You could make out some of the details from thel light inside the house, it was a two story, white house, the roof was a dark red with a brown brick chimney. You could see a silhoette of a large man through the window.

"Hey! How long do you plan to cling to my arm!" Lovino said turning slightly red. You realized that you were hugging Lovinos arm to your chest and quickly let go.

"A-Anyway lets go inside," you said getting embaressed and quickly walking towards the house. You reached out to open the door but suddenly the door swung open, in your suprise you quickly hid behind Lovino. In the door way was an extremly tall german, his blonde hair slicked back and was wearing a frilly pink apron over a white t-shirt and green boxers.

"Lovino! Your late! I put alot of work into Dinner and its cold now!"he said not noticing you and yelling at Lovino. You took this as a chance to grab your messenger hat from your bag pulling it low over your forehead.

"Man your annoying," Lovino said.

"Annoying, look why don't you just make your own dinner if I'm so annyoing!" The german looked like he was going to keep yelling but apperently just decided against it "Just get in," he sighed.

"Oh by the way I picked up this ugly looking hobo on the way home, looks like we'll have to keep it for the night," he said grabbing you by the shoulders and pushing you in front of him

"Hobo? Excuse me but your the one who invited me!"

"I dont remember doing that, if I remember correctly your the one who was begging on your knees to let you come come with me,"

"That never happened!"

"Ugh, just ignore him, this ones really irritable if you haven't noticed by now," he said to you. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ludwig, its nice to meet you," he said taking a formal bow.

"Oh my name is _ nice to meet you," you said following his example and bowing as well.

"Yeah and my names Lovino now that we got all the introductions out of the the way hurry the hell up and stop blocking the entrance. Its fricken freezing!" Lovino said pushing you in side.

It was a suprisingly cozy and homely type living room. It was wood boarded, with several patches covering the entirety of the ceiling, probably from rain, the furniture all looked homemade, a large green couch sat in the middle with a large oval shaped rug in the front of it. Several games were stored away in a shelf beside it, like jacks, spinning tops, and a whole legion of white flags.

The two guys walked in through a door to the right, you follwed suit and found their kitchen, it had the basics with a couple cupboards, a stove, a sink, and a counter, on top of it were container after container contained practically every pasta known to man, on the table there were three plates, two of the plates had a large mountain of pasta and the other practically had a years worth of wurst .

"Huh? Why are there three plates? You didn't know I was coming. is there anyone else who lives here?" The second the question left your lips the mood changed. The two looked at each other and an understanding passed between them. They were obviously hiding something.

"Anyway lets eat, _ you can have the second plate of pasta," said Ludwig breaking the akward silence, pulling up a chair in front of the pate of wurst.  
>You sat down taking the seat next to Lovino, you poked the food with your fork a couple times.<p>

"Is somehting wrong" asked Ludwig noticing your aprehension.

"Oh umm no its nothing," you poked it a couple times more before giving it a cautious sniff taking nervous bite of the food. Your eyeswidened and you exclaimed "Wow, this is really good!"

"Huh, haven't you ever had spagetti before?" asked Lovino. "You really are strange,"

"This is really good!" you repeated with more enthusiasm as you took another bite.

"It's just spagetti, it's not that special," said Ludwig.

"Speak for yourself!" Lovino said. "Hmm I guess even hobos like you have a sense of taste," he said to you. Was that his version of a compliment?

You along with the other boys inhaled the food, after finishing the last strand you said "Thanks for the food," got up and headed towards the sink to clean the dishes. Ludwig got up and joined you, Lovino left the table without a word and exited the room, from the sound of his footsteps you could tell he was going up stairs. Ludwig sighed and went back to grab Lovinos plates as well.

"I gues I don't have to ask if you liked the food," he said standing next you as he washed the dishes

"Yup, I loooove pasta!" you said happily.

"Hmmm," he said looking at you the same way Lovino had earlier, as if your reminded him of someone.

"W-What is it?" you asked.

"Oh, nothing it's just that, you seem different than how you were earlier," he said. It was true, no matter how hard you tried to distrust others, despite having been abandoned so many times you always managed to warm up to whoever let you in.

"Hmm is that so," was all you said. You finished up cleaning the dishes and after started wiping the table with a rag you found in the counter. Once you two were done cleaning Ludwig led you out to the living room.

"Sorry theres not enough rooms left for you so you'll have to sleep on the couch," he said. Laying out a blanket on top of the makeshift bed.

"What are you talking about idiot, the rooms next to yours is open," said Lovino walking downstairs.

"What? but that's-,"

"Its empty," Lovino said with a bit of force. Realizing what he was implying he smirked, looking at you. "Oh yes of course, how could I have forgotten," he said. "Here go on ahead, I'll be with you shortly, your rooms the first one to the right," You nodded and headed up the stairs. The second floor contained only a hallway with three doors. You were about to go in your room when you heard voices from below.

"So about _," you heard Ludwig say.

"What is there to say? She's just a random hobo, thats it," Romano said.

"Oh really,"

"Yes really, are you implying that I like a loud, argumentative, flat chested person like her?" you bit your lip, restraining yourself from storming downstairs that second.

"You saw it too didn't you. How she acts like him,"

"I have no idea what your talking about,"

"But you even gave her your own room," said Ludwig "Face it you've warmed up to her a bit, afterall you probably wouldn't even do the same for me,"

"Are you an idiot? I just felt like sleeping on the couch tonight," said Romano stubbornly.

You suddenly felt a bit embaressed, knowing that you were sleeping in another boys room. You opened the room and found it to be suprisingly clean. You threw yourself on the bed only intending to test how comfortable it was but imedietly fell into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, _ what are you doing here? You didn'thave to make breakfast," said Ludwig entering the kitchen with Lovino following suit. Inside you wore the pink frilly apron that you had first seen Ludwig in, it was covered in the brown sauce that you had drowned the beef in.

"No, it ok. Besides I felt bad for intruding on you two," you said finishing the last touches on your meals.

"Wow this doenst look half bad!" said Ludwig taking a whiff of the food.

"So even hobos know how to make decent meals," said Lovino grabbing his bowl and sitting at the table. "Though it isnt pasta I guess it'll have to do,"  
>Ludwig took his bowl and took his place at the table as well. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked when you didnt go sit down to eat.<p>

"No, I already ate," you replied nodding your head towards the dirty dish in the sink. "Go ahead an eat," you said noticed both boys waiting for you to sit down at the table to eat. "I'm going to clean the kitchen, " there was no suprise in Ludwig waiting for you to go to the table but why Lovino? He didn't seem the type to do that sort of thing. You mulled that over as you half mindly cleaned the kitchen.

"Hey _ now that I think about it, we don't have anything in the house other than wurst and pasta, where did you get this meat?"

"Oh that? I went out to the swamp thatI saw on the way to your house, it was so hard to catch those things, their always jumping around," you sighed. "But it was worth it huh,"

Suddenly the two started to choke on the food at the same time. They beat at their chest with their fist to help get it down. The two looked at each other for a couple seconds and raced to the sink, Ludwig looked like he would make it first, when Lovino grabbed him by the collar puling him back, making Ludwig fall onto the ground. As

Lovino reached for the handle he was grabbed by the ankle and fell down on top of Ludwig. The two proceded to wrestle on the ground.

"Hmm, did I make it too spicy?" you wondered to yourself taking a taste.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking through the belongings you had brought with you in your messenger bag you found your favorite book, it was a large dictionaries worth of herbs, their uses and pictures of them. You remember flpping through it as a kid, you still even knew at least half of this book by heart. As you flipped to a random page you found part of a map inside. Hmm you hadnt remembered that bing there before. But then again it had been a so long ago since you had looked through this book.

"_ hurry up or else I'll eat your pasta!" said Lovino from downstairs.

"Coming!" you yelled back. You stuffed the map into your pocket, put the book back into your bag and ran downstairs.

After finishing your plate of spagetti you put down your fork and said "Hey Lovi?"

"What do you want hobo?"

You bit your tongue, ignoring the insult. "Lovino," you said correcting yourself. Both boys looked up at you, this was the first time you had called Lovino by his real name instead of the mock nickname you had given him the day you two met.

"Lovino, can you come with me around the forest?" you asked in the sweetest voice you could manage.

"Why do I have to be the one to do that? Ludwig ca-,"

"Sorry but unlike the two of you I have a job," he said cutting him off. Now that you thought about it, it was impossible for Lovino to go back to his job as a police officer now that the villagers thought he was helping a monster.

"Fine whatever but whatever you have to do in the forest make it quick," he said. You two grabbed a jacket off the coat rack in the living room. You had already unpacked your stuff and practically moved in. You had learned quickly that Lovino wasn't the type to say what he was thinking outloud. He expected you to pick up on the several hints he dropped, and you could already tell from the fact he didn;t kick you out the second you woke up that he would let yu stay as long as need be.

Seriously, he really needed to be more honest with himself.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark, so dark. Where are? You floated in the edless darkness, it was cold, and no matter how hard you tried you couldn't think straight. Where should I go? What shoudl I do? Huh? Is that a light. I guess I'll go towards that. As you moved your hand towards the light you could hear voices.

It was dark again, but this time it was different, when you tried to move your arm you realized you couldn't or rather you wouldn't the pain in your arms

"Hey I think she's awake!" you heard Ludwig say.

" 'Bout damn time," you heard Lovino say but he sounded a bit shaky.

You slowly tried to get up and regretted it immdietly. Your arms gave out and your aching head fell back with a slam against the headboard. Man that was emabressing. Even now you couldnt help but wonder how lame you looked despite the firey pain coursing through your veins and the massive migrain that you had just aggrivateed.

"Don't get up idiot! Not only did that look really lame but if your get hurt I'll have to treat those wounds too," Lovino said. Wounds?

"Wha-," you stopped noticing how raspy and unused your voice sounded.

"You and Lovino were searching for herbs," said Ludwig, able to understand your question "when you trippend and fell in the river, you hit your head on one of the rocks and passed out-,"

"And once again I had to save your sorry ass," Lovino finished. "Then you had to get a stupid fever and I've had to take care of your for a week! Stupid girl, why didn't you wake up earlier, damn you, you made Ludwig worry like crazy!"

"S-Sorry for worrying you Ludwig," you said your eyes still shut. "you to Lovi,"

"I never said I was worried, I could care less what happens to hobos like you," Lovino replied stubbornly


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple days were spent recovering in bed. Romano was constantly by your side helping you with whatever you needed albeit grudgingly.

"Damn it, why do I have to get water for hobos like you," muttered Lovino walking into the room.

"Thanks Lovi," you said ignoring the insult.

"Now get some sleep, if you don't get better soon I'll have to keep taking care of you like this,"he said handing you the cup of water.

"G'night," you said as he walked out the door. You smiled to yourself, despite always acting so distant you could tell he was worried about you.

You closed your eyes trying your best not to look out the window, you usually slept around seven as not too be caught in the dark, but as of late you had been sleeping so much in the day you even stayed up all the way up to nine and one time even ten o' clock! This time you had to sleep soon or else...

You closed your eyes trying to will yourself asleep, letting exhaustian take over you fell into a nightmare induced sleep.

A ray of light slipped through the curtain of your room waking the seven year old version of you up. Remembering what day it was you jumped you of bed.

"Mommy! Guesss what? Today is my birthday!" you exclaimed. running into the kitchen you were suprised to find your mother gone. "Mooommmyyyy!" you yelled searching the cupboards and drawers as if she was hiding. As you were looking around you noticed a note hung on a top cabinet, you sighed to yourself, it was just like your mother. Honestly, how did she think you would reach it?

You stacked several boxes , bowls and sacks on top of each other so you could read the note left by your mother. Slowly you climbed the wavering tower of kitchen supply trying to keep your balance, finally you grabbed hold of the note just as your makeshift ladder collapsed leaving you sprawled on the floor covered in flour and spices.

"Ouchie," you muttered rubbing your head. "Eew I'm all covered in icky gunk," you muttered. wiping your face. Looking at the note you read out loud "Dear, _ your father, sister and I went out for some food, we'll be back in a couple of hours, breakfast is on the counter Love, Mom,"

You looked up seeing a stale plate of bread on the coutner as promised. You stared at the rock hard sorry excuse for food.

"My name is _ I am the captain of the GodSpeed and the sole heir of the Tooley family," you whispered to yourself. You picked up your only breaksfast and brought it to your mouth with a trembling hand. To force yourself to eat it you continued saying "I fell of the ship in a bad storm and now I'm stuck on this deserted island. By coincidence I found this piece of bread on this supposedly uninhabitated island. This is a battle of survival! I have to do whatever I can and live on!" you sunk you teeth through the outer layer wrestling with 'your means of survival.'

Hearing a knock you quickly spit out the bread and ran towards the door, throwing it open you saw a tall man, about 25 years old, though even your little seven year old mind could tell his eyes seemed like that of an old man, worn down by life. He wore a hat low over his head, his hair was white, his eyes a piercing red and his skin was super pale. He wore a large trench coat and pants that were so long that they dragged across the floor. From what you remembered your parents said all those things were a sign of an albino

"You made it through the storm!" you exclaimed. "How are the others, was the treasure saved?" the man seemed to understand that you were playing pretend and saluted you.

"Sorry captain, the treasure was lost, but the men have all returned safely,"

"Oh what a sad loss, but as long as my men are safe thats all that matters to me,"

"What a good captain you are," the man said ruffling your hair, "Captain do I have permission to ask you a question.

"I guess I can overlook it," you said after pretending to give it some thought.

"Do you know if Dr _ is home, or where I can find his daughter,"

"The doctor? Yes of course, good man, he left in search of food, bless him. Of course I would know, I am the sole heir of Dr _," you said taking on an air of royalty. "Hey, whats wrong?" you asked forgetting your game of pretend when you notcied his eyes saden.

" You shouldn't concern youself with a mere crewmans problems" he replied smiling again "Now I hear its your birthday," he kneeled to your height and handed you a giant book, flipping through it you found the name of several herbs, pictures of them and their uses. Most kids would have been disapointed but you were different, you had studied herbs with a passion the second you knew how to read, your parents were doctors so that possibly had something to do with it.

"Wow! Its so big!" you said your eyes sparkling. "I bet it has every kind ofherb out there!"

"I'm glad you like it, its the least I could do, sub though it can never repay what I'm about to do to you /sub ,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, now lets see this rather nicely made makeshift hut, captain," said the man walking in.

For the next couple hours you showed him around the house, like your room the kitchen and the garden. You taught him all about the herbs and what you've been doing since you washed ashore the uninhabited island. He nodded his head and played along with your game. Though you felt like there was something he was holding back from you.

"_ we're home!" said your mother from inside.

"Oh, welco-," the man suddenly covered your mouth. His voice no longer held the lighthearted sense of play it did a couple seconds ago.

"I need you to listen to me, what I'm about to do is unforgivable, but see your parents, let my little sister die,she was about your age too, all because we were different, that's not right is it?"

"Well I guess no-," the man put a finger to his lips motioning for you to not talk, you shook your head.

"That's why I have to get revenge," hearing a scream you both turned around , your mother was standing at the back door entrance.

"John! John come here hurry!"

"Please somehow forgive me!" the man grabbed your arm sinking his fangs into your skin.

You were lifted above the ground by an unseen force a shining circle with strange drawings apeared below you. Pain coursed through your veins, pain so deep that you didn't even have the strength to scream. Never in you few years had you felt like nor would you ever feel anything as painful. An unmatched burning sensation on your forehead seemed to last for hours but could be no longer than a couple seconds then the scene changed.

"Sis hurry wake up! They found us!" said your sister, Selena, shaking you awake. Rubing the sleep out of your eyes you looked around yourself the confusion slowly wearing off. You remembered now. In search of a place to sleep this old farmhouse was the only place you could go to for shelter. You had run away from home, tired of the crap treatment you had received from your parents. Your sister followed despite your initial arguments and you had been like this for the past couple of years, hiding out in whatever building you could find.

Hearing a voices from outside the two of you hid inside a pile of hay, holding your breath waiting for an angry farmer to burst through the door and chase you out. Instead the large door opened revealing three men, it was too dark to see thir faces but you could tell from the silhoettes that they were male, no doubt about it. They leisurly strolled through the animal infested building taking a look around.

"Looks like they aren't here," said one.

"Too bad, I thought for sure that we'd find them this time," said the other.

"Just another empty rumor, we'll find that _ one of these days though," said the third sighing. He walked increasingly closer to your hiding place eyeing it suspiciously.

"Come on lets go," said his companion. He gave the pile of hay a glare before walking away. Seeing the burning lamp you had left out in your panic he blew it out just before he was about to leave making you gasp. You sister put a hand over your mouth but it was too late, they already heard.

"Don't come out no matter what," your sister whispered. Before you could react you sister stood up out of their hiding spot.

"Ha looks like you found me," Selena sighed.

"So your _, one of the only werewolfs in all of the Ydnac Region?" said the man.

"A bounty hunter?" you thought to yourself. You were constantly hounded by those type of guys. While werewofls were feared throughout the world in the region you lived in they were hunted for their rare practically indestructable coats.

"Then you know why we're here I presume, hand it over," said one man.

"Hand what over?" asked Selena her brow furrowing and confusion evident in her voice.

"You know damn well what were asking, though if you dont tell us, we might be forced to defile that cute little body of yours," said one of the other men.

"I don'-,"she stopped midsentence and then a stream of crimson spilled from her lips as she collapsed to the floor.

"I grow tired of this, the key isn't reacting right now, meaning she doesn't have it, lets go," said the man who had stabbed your sister, he cleaned the blood of his knife with is shirt and walked out

"Aww thats too bad, she didn't look half bad, I waned to play with her a little longer," said one of the men as he left the third followed suit.

You sat up straight gasping for air and covered in a sheen of sweat. Half asleep you got out of bed and went into the room next to yours. You didn't care who it was you just needed someone near you.

You looked around the practically desolate bedroom, it had the essentials, a bed and a dresser, other than that it was compltly empty.

Ludwig was wrapped up in a pile of blankets, going up to the bed you tugged on a part of his lseave that stuck out. "Hey Ludwi-"

Suddenly Romano threw of the covers giving you a heart attack. "What the heck do you want! I'm fricken tired, so it better be good!"

"Romano!" you said at the same time as Ludwig who was awoken by the sudden stream of cold air that always acompanied the sudden disapearance of a blanket.

"Weren't you supposed to be sleeping on the couch?" asked Ludwig.

"Yeah but it's cold down there, we only have enough blankets for two people damn you!"

Ludwig sighed, as if he was used to people secretly intruding into his bed. "And you?" he said looking at you.

"I had a bad dream," you said, receiving the same look you had now gotten used to, as if you reminded them of someone.

"Let me guess, you wanted to sleep here for the night," said Ludwig.

You opened your moth to deny it, but then realized, that was just what you had intended, wasn't it. Had you really felt so close to people you had just met? You really did get too attached to people. "I guess I did," you replied sheepishly waiting for them to freak out at the fact that a girl they had just met wanted to sleep in the same bed as them, two full grown men.

To your suprise the two boys scooted over and Ludwig patted the spot open next to him smiling at you.

"Hey sis," you prayed in your head as you put the covers over your head biding the two goodnight. "While I may have lost one sibling I seemed to have gained two new ones, I wonder what kind of things will happen next?"


	9. Chapter 9

You awoke to the sound of chirping birds, streams of light peeked out from behind the curtains. What happened? Slowly getting up you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. You proped yourself up and stretched letting out a long yawn. You had slept pretty well last night, and felt pretty relaxed.

"Oh looks like I'm having a dream," you muttered seeing Ludwig and Lovino sleeping on both sides of you. You pinched your cheek, wanting to escape from this nightmare as soon as possible. When that didnt work you started slapping yourself in the face. Hmm thats odd that usually wakes you up out of a nightmare. You eyes widened as you slowly you gained memories of what happened last night.

"EEEH!" you yelled plastering yourself against the headboard.

"Damn it what is it this time!" yelled Lovino throwing a pillow at your head. "Jeez Feliciano, why are you always making such a fuss in the morning," Lovino demanded.

"Feliciano?" you said peeling the pillow of your face.

"Nothing nevermind that now, why are you suddenly screaming?" he said getting out of bed. your face turned bright red when you realized that he was wearing boxers. He was wearing boxers, you were in bed with him... Oh dear lord.

Were you an idiot? Were you asking to get raped? But maybe the fact that they didn't try anything meant that you could trust them. "It's too early to tell," you though to yourself trying to keep your guard up. Though you knew you already trusted them a hundred percent, your sister was the one who had always kept her guard up never letting anyone else get close to either of you but you were the exact oppisite.

"I'm changing do you plan on watching?" asked Lovino interupting your tain of thought. Realizing you were staring him you quickly exited the room. Closing the door behind you you went to your room to change out of your pajamas.

"You still going to pretend you don't see the resemblence?" Ludwig said getting out of bed to change as well.

"I knew you were awake," Lovino sighed pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Just now, you called her Feliciano,"

"She might resmble him on occasion him," he muttered.

There was a pause while the two men finished changing , "I miss him still,"Ludwig said.

"Me too," Lovino replied walking out of the room without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

"Whats with thos serious faces so early in the morning?" you asked setting out the table.

"Oh nothing that you should worry about, also me and Ludwig have to go out to town and get some food, so don't bother wih our plates, we'll be back by 2," said Lovino grabbing his coat of one of the chairs.

"Its 'Ludwig and I' not 'me and Ludwig'," scolded the German. "Grammar nazi," muttered Lovino. (A/N haha le pun )

"By the way _ I've been wondering this for awhile now but why are you always wearing that messenger hat, even last night I noticed when you were getting into the bed, you were still wearing it,"

"Oh thats because you see er-," "It's cause she'se got a seriously bad case of dandruff," Lovino said.

"Anyway we better hurry, or else the bakery'll close," said Lovino grabbing his coat off a chair.

" Oh and _, try not to destroy the house too much while we're gone," with that both men left the house. Now what? You ate your breakfast in silence wondering what you should do. The first thought that came to mind was 'trash Lovinos room' but suffice to say that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Hearing a knock at the door you sighed.

"What did you forget," you said as you opened the door, but was suprised to find not Ludwig or Lovino as you had expected but a messy blonde haired man about 20, holding hands with a little boy, he looked to be about 9 years old his blonde hair was parted to the side and he wore square thin framed square glasses.

"Oh who are you? Are you Lovinos boyfriend?" asked the the little boy. "

Try and learn so manners!" said the older brother hitting the kid over the head.

"Sorry about that, here let me propoerly introduce myself, my name is Arthur Kirkland, this runt over here is Alfred,"

"Who you calin' runt!" Alfred exclaimed Alfred attempted to hit him, Arthur simply grabbed the younger boy by the head and held him at arms length watching Alfred struggle.

"Come on go ahead, try, try and hit me," laughed Arthur.

"Let go bastard!"

"Make me wanker,"

"Umm,"you stuttered trying to get their attention. Both boys looked over at you as if realizing for the first time you were there.

"Sorry,I let a lady see me in such an inseemly fashion, how unforgivable" said Arthur releasing the younger boy, Alfred glared at his older brother but didn;t say anything else.

"Oh no it's ok, but why did you come all the way out here? Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah, we had heard that a young lady that Ludwig had taken in had caught a fever and brought these," said Arthur holding up a basket of bread, jam, and several other goodies.

"Though it looks like they weren't needed,"

"Yup I made a full recovery!" you replied happily. "But I'll gladly accept the gift basket still, if its ok with you ,that is,"

Why were you getting so flustered? It was probably because you had never met a gentlemen like this before. Most people had treated you like trash, now that you were being treated with so respectfully you weren;t sure what to do with yourseld. Though now that you thought about it, this man would certainly lose the polite language if he knew what you were.

It made you realize that these past couple days you had acted like a real person. As if you were actually _human_ . If Ludwig knew who you really were, than would he treat you the same? Would he still act like your older brother? Or would he just abandon you like the others.

"Are you ok? is something bothering you?" asked the man noticing you daze off.

"No, it's nothing, please don't worry about it, oh I'm sorry I just let you stand out there. Here please come in," you said letting Arthur inside the house.

"Wait wasn't there two of you?" you asked noticing the younger brother was gone.

"Bloody hell," Arthur sighed. "Al! AALLLFREEEDDD!" you joined, calling the name as loud as you could trying to find the little boy who had seemed to disapear. "Damn your loud," said the younger boy coming downstairs. You held back a laugh at the way he resembled a certain brown haired Italien you knew.

"Hey, it's rude to just barge into people houses and look through their rooms you know," Arthur scolded. "i'm sorry about him," he said turning towards you.

"It's not my fault, she just left us out in the cold and stared off into space," said the boy stubbornly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Would you like to have some of the bread?" asked Arthur pushing the basket of bread your way.

"Umm no it's ok, I'm not hungry," You shifted uncomfortable in your seat, not only was it starting to get dark but you were home alone with yet another random man; the only thing that put you to ease was that this man would hardly do anything in front of his little brother.

Arthur seemed to follow your train of thought and smiled. "Would you look at the time," he said looking at an imaginary watch "We must be on our way," he picked up Alfred who was asleep on the couch and carried him piggy back. Arthur lightly grasped your hand making you flinch as he kissed it. "It was, _interesting_ meeting you to say the least," he said attempting to give you a smile. Though looking into his eyes you felt like he was trying to tell you something.

He let go of your hand and made his way to the door, though just as he lifted his hand to the door it swung open revealing Lovino and Ludwig sacks of flour slung over their shoulder and bags full of things such as bread, bags of sugar and other necessities. "Arthur, what are you doing here," asked Ludwig as he set down his load down near the door Lovino doing the same.

"Oh please excuse me, I know it's rude to come unannounced but when you told me about how the girl you had taken in had come down with a fever I thought I might bring her this to cheer her up," he said holding up the basket.

"Why haven't you eaten anything yet?" asked Lovino facing you. "She said she wasn't hungry," said Arthur. "_She_ can speak for herself," said Lovino giving you a suspicious glare.

"Lovino what's wrong?" you asked

"I know this girl, she would have eaten more than half of that basket whether she was hungry or not, the glutton eats just as fast as Ludwig,"

"Sorry, I lied," you said to Arthur than facing everyone. "I was a bit embaressed to say it but actually I wanted to wait 'till Lovi and Ludwig got home so we can eat together, I mean it's alot more fun that way, right?" you said. Though what you said was true, you had always thought that eating together was the best way to enjoy a meal, it wasn't the real reason why you refused to eat. You smelled a weird herb inside the bread; your sister had trained you to be able to be able to recognize different herbs especially the herbs that were usually used in putting someone to sleep or as poison.

At the time you though it was silly. After all even when people found out you were a werewolf they never had the guts to try and hurt you and the hunters that targeted magical creatures would usually use a more straightforward approach so it seemed pointless.

"Hey, since everyone is here do you want to eat them now?" asked Arthur setting his brother down on the couch. Your eyes widened; now you had no excuse to refuse the food.

Though now that you thought about it would Arthur of all people try to kill you? Out of all the people in that house the most likely person to try and assassinate you would probably Lovino. Maybe you were just being too paranoid, but just in case... "I'll go set the table then," you grabbed the bags that Ludwig and Lovino brought in and the basket of bread and jam that Arthur had given you and took them to the kitchen.

You set out the plates and made sure to place the untainted bread on Ludwig's, Lovino's and yours and the bread that came from the basket on Arthurs plate. They all looked the same so it should fool everyone else.

"You done?" asked Lovino coming in the kitchen along with Ludwig and Arthur. "Umm yeah just about," you said. Taking a seat you kept a careful eye on Ludwig and Lovino only breathing a sigh of relief when the two sat down and ate with no sign of being infected by any poison. "Want some jam?" asked Arthur holding up a jar.

"Oh sure, thanks," you replied taking it from him and absent mindedly smothering it on your portion. Taking a bite of your bread your eyes widened in surprise. This taste it was an herb, Tyrnil an herb that paralyzes, you cursed under your breath, it was in the jam.

Taking a side glance you saw Arthur smirking at you, his plate still full. Slowly you felt all your senses fade, not even able to cushion your fall you hit the ground with a thud. "_!" you heard Lovino and Ludwig exclaim. You felt the vibrations as their chairs hit the wooden floor. Suddenly a pair of feet stopped in front of you, looking to the side you saw Arthur standing above you, a dagger in his hand.

"Arthur what are you doing!" yelled Ludwig. Arthur stooped and held the dagger to your throat.

"One move and she gets it,"

"Arthur, you bastard, what do you want with _," Lovino growled.

"_ you're a smart girl, just tell me where the map is and I'll let you go, as easy as that," he said ignoring Lovino.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you said slowly.

"Where is the map!" he yelled. "I don't know!" you said tears rolling down the side of your cheek.

"Where did you hide it, Alfred didn't find it when he did a search of the rooms so that means you hid it somewhere," Arthur said.

"Antonio's key reacted to you when you so you must have it,"

"Wait, map? You mean she's...," said Ludwig.

"Yup, Werewolf over here is a guardian," answered Arthur. Guardian? Guardian of what?

"Look Arthur, just lower the dagger, she doesn't know about the you-know-what, we'll find her treasure and give it to you, so please just let her go," said Ludwig.

You moved your leg slightly and smirked. Without warning you kicked Arthur in the shin making him crumpleonto the ground.

You grabbed the dagger from his hand. "What, but how? That herb was supposed to last for at least three hours!"

"I've been slowly working up a resistance to practically every harmful herb out there," you replied twirling the dagger in your hand before pointing it at him. Suddenly the kitchen door swung open revealing a sleepy eyed Alfred. Seeing the dagger in your hand and it pointed at his older brother he ran in between you two and outstretched his hands.

"I didn't want to believe you were the killer," he said tears streaming. "I wanted to believe you were a nice person,"

"Killer? I never killed anyone!" you yelled angrily. He had struck a nerve, the one thing that you prided yourself in was that you had never killed anyone, even in wolf form, you had somehow refrained from killing despite your blurred conscience.

"Liar! You killed my mommy and daddy! I won't let you take Arthur too!" Suddenly the boy rummaged through his pocket, taking out a green powder he threw it on the ground and yelled

"Nogaid Forest!" in an eruption of fire the two were gone. "Now what did Arthur mean when he said 'werewolf" said Ludwig, right down to buisness as always.

Cookie to the person who can find the two harry potter refrences! One of them is kind of obscure. They are really close to each other and they are both towards the end


	12. Chapter 12

"Now what did Arthur mean when he said 'werewolf" said Ludwig looking at you.

You looked at Lovino for help but he shrugged his shoulders helplessly, looked like there was no getting out of this one. Slowly you took of your hat, your _ hair flowing out. You put your hand against your forehead and pushed your bangs up revealing the scar that you had so badly wanted to hide. He looked at you his expression unchanging then looked at Lovino.

"You knew, didn't you," said Ludwig to which Lovino nodded. Ludwig looked like he was calculating something then he motioned for you to leave the room. Your heart sank, he was going to kick you out wasn't he. After probably the longest 5 minutes of your life. The door swung open, revealing Ludwig and Lovino each holding in their hand an old scrolled piece of paper in their hands. "_ pack your bags," said Ludwig."Relax we're not gonna kick you out," Ludwig amended noticing you tense "I understand you had your reasons for keeping this a secret, but from now on I would appreciate you don't keep secrets from me, you can trust me,"

You gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Yes sir," you said saluting.

"Good,"Ludwig ruffled your hair. "But I'm guessing by now you've noticed that we've got a couple secrets of our own," Ludwig said.

"Yup, you've got a _bit_ of explaining to do yourself,"you said putting your hands on your hips.


	13. Chapter 13

"There are 6 treasures, there are three that I know about, the other three we must find. Once the six are brought together they can be used to enter the Hidden Forest where a goblet full of water from the Garden of Eden is said to grant one wish. The first treasure is the map; it is split into four pieces. You have one part of it, and Lovino has another, and I have the third part, the holder of the fourth is unknown but we have deuced the fourth map holder works under Antonio, the man who probably sent Arthur out to kill you,"

"Lovino and you are guardians too?" you exclaimed. Ludwigs glare sent a clear message "Sorry," you said.

"Ahem, anyway, the map is able to locate the town where a guardian resides. The next is the Key, which is owned by a man named Antonio, he has sent one other man to attempt to get Lovino's half of the treasure before, but we don't know anything about him other than the fact that he wants to get the Goblet. The third is the Guide, it is a creature able to spot a Guardian,"

You closed your eyes trying to process all this. "So what does this mean for me," you asked.

"Well, there are three out of four map holders in one location, from now on it will be extremely dangerous to stay in one place for a long period of time, we'll have to be moving from place to place," So _that's_ what he meant when he said to pack your stuff.

"Where will we go?" you asked.

"Umm I think we should find the other guardians,"

"Huh, why do you- HOLY CRAP who are you!" you said finally noticing a curly hair boy holding a polar bear sitting on the couch the living room.

"My names Mathew, I live here too, though I dont talk much and I usally stay in my room so not you didn't really notice me, I'm a Guardian too I own the Guide," he said holding up the Polar Bear. "Umm like I was saying I think that Antonio would know that you would go into hiding after this, his best bet would be to find other guardians and take them and their treasures, that would also lure you out of hiding,"

"We can't let them! If they do that...," you had a flashback of you sister lying on the floor covered in blood. No, you weren't going to let that happen to anyone else.

"Look if we go out of hiding then we'll be playing right into the trap, we already know that this Antonio has the other map holder, if he finds the three of us not only will he have the key and a working map but also the Guide, with all these he can find all the Guardians no problem,"

"Look how about this, we'll use the pieces of the map we have and camp out on the outskirts of Retnuh, the closest town with a guardian, we'll go in the market and take walks through the town square on occasion for any suspicious activity. If Kumajirou sense the key or the other map nearby we'll take the other Guardian into hiding with us, this Antonio guy can only track us as long as we're in his one fourth view of Ydnac. This way we can make _ stop whining along with Ludwig,"

You smiled "Thanks," you said giving him a hug, making him turn red.

"Hey get of hobo," he said attempting to push you away.

"Ahem," said Ludwig clearinghis throat. You realized the other two boys giving you a suggestive look their eyebrows raised, turning red as well you quickly got off him. "Well first things first, we need to find out were your treasure is. Do you have any idea where it might be?"

"No I dont think- wait actually I might know where it is!" you rushed into your room and grabbed the herbology book sitting in your bag and started leafing through it until a small strip of old looking parchment slipped out and fluttered to the ground.

You hesitated for a second and tentavily you reached out to touch it the second your fingertips made contact there was a bright flash and a map was slowly appearing on the thin strip of paper.

"I found it!" you yelled running back down stairs to show to the boys.


	14. Chapter 14

Where were you? Pitch black filled every side of the empty space. You started running sure that you'd find the end at one point or another. Suddenly uou saw person up ahead. No, wait. Not just any person. Could it be?

"SIS!" you called. She looked back at, then started walking away. You started to run after her but no matter how fast you ran you stayed in the same place.

"Sis! Come back! Don't leave me!"

"Wake up!" yelled a voice. Suddenly you were awake, being shaken by Lovino. You bolted up, knocking heads against Lovino

"That hurt damn you," Lovino exclaimed rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry bout that," you grumbled too tired to argue. It took a while to remember why you were here. Oh yeah, you had left the house because you were looking for the other guardians.

You took a quick look around, good Ludwigs still asleep, Mathew was throwing more wood in the fire, probably on night watch. Suddenly Lovino scooted next to you, putting his jacket on top of yours as a second blanket. "This is just so you can sleep better so you won;t wake me up again, your yelling in your sleep is really geting on my nerves, damn you," he mumbled. "Got it," you said smiling to yourself. Though unluckily enought that would not be the last time you would be rudely awakened that night


	15. Chapter 15

"Up!" a voice demanded. You felt a sharp pain in oyur stomach and slowly opening oyur eyes you found a tall asian man, taking a look around oyu saw several other men probably 20 in all surrounding your campsite, some of themm where searching your things while a good majority were doing their best to hold down Ludwig who was kicking and squirming, doing all he could to not be handcuffed. Lovino, who was being guarded by several other men was covered in cuts and bruises proof that he didn't go down without a fight either.

The asian man grabbed you by the arm and forced you to your feet. Your hand went to your back pocket intending to fight back as well when you caught Ludwigs eye. He gave a slight shake of his head. Ok then should you use your strength? You closed your eyes trying to see worst case scenario. You could probably hold back most of them, but odds were at least one of them would see you fighting and run back to their village. Then news of a werewolf would spread, bounty hunters from all over would come and hunt you down with knowledge of what you looked like and he general area of where you were staying.

Ok so maybe using your strength wasn't the best idea. Before you could come up with any other bright ideas the man grabbed your arms and handcuffed them behind your back. Ok... so there went your escape plan.

The men quickly grabbed your belongings and lined the htree of you up. With 10 men in front and back of you they lead you through the forest and supposedly back to their town. "Were you the one on watch?" asked Ludiwg is voiced tinged with anger

"No it wasnt me I swear!" you exclaimed.

"Well if it wasnt me you or Lovino then wh-," you heard a grunt from behind you. Before oyu coudl process what that meant you were jabbed in the ribs as well. "No talking!"


	16. Chapter 16

You felt like you were forgetting someone but who? You decided to push that thought aside for now as you entered a japanese styled town (imagine the town of needles in the soul eater episode where Tsubaki fought her brother)

Despite the numerous houses you saw few people walking about. The few men you did walk by made way as you passed, silently glaring at you. If looks could kill... A group of children, instead of out and about playing the streets, trudged along the dirt road, with a bow as tall a them slung across their shoulder.

You walked through a town square wher a tall purple tent with a veil hung in front of it stood in front of a guilotine. You were able to make out th silhoette of a teenage girl sitting in the tent just before you were led into a large brick building, that was sorely out of place in the asian styled town.

Insidewas a long coridor lined with cell after cell. At the sit of you the occupants would rush to the bars begging for freedom. One of the guards taht escorted you would sometimes jangle the keys in front of the prisoners, taunting them.

Finally into a cell at the very end if the corridor "Your trial's tomorow, though it's more of a formality than anything," said a guard as he threw your bags in the cell.  
>As soon as the guard left the three of you dove for the bags but as expected, only the weapons were confiscated.<p>

As the three of you scoured through your bags Ludwig muttered "Son of a bitch,"

"What?" asked Lovino.

"Mathew! That coward probably ran for the ills the second he heard those soldiers coming! I swear when I get my hands on hi-," he paused as the sound of the entrance door opening echoed throughout the long corridor.

Suddenly Mathew, covered in cuts and bruises, was pushed into the small cell.

"W-What happened to you?" Ludiwg gasped all signs of anger gone from his voice.

"I t-tried to wake you up I really did, but nobody would, so I tried to fight tem off for as long as I could but there were too many of them, they took me back here to Retnuh for interogation, they thought we were spies from Eitsuj I tried telling them we were just travellers but they w-wouldnt listen, Im so sorry," at he last word he broke down crying.

You quickly went to hug him as his whole body racked with tears. "It's ok, you're ok now," you whispered rubbing his back.

"I'm going to kill those bastards," said Lovino his voice dripping with venom. You looked up at him and was almost terrfied by the look of pure rage on his face. He raced to the bars and yelled "Come on bastards, fight me! What are you scared! Huh, Coward!" with each word he punched the bars, soon his knuckles were red with blood.

You quickly got up, letting Ludwig hold Mathew, and grabbed Lovino by the shoulder. "Look save your energy for tommorow,"

You suddnely remembered, your bag! It had several healing herbs. You opened up the messenger bag and went through the various jars until you found the herbs you needed. You did you best to mash them together with your hands, creating a kind of paste. Then proceded to rip several strips of your sleeve off and slathered the mixture onto it and wrapped it around Lovino knuckles, you handed the rest of the strips to Ludwig who quickly addresed Mathews wounds.

"Thanks," muttered Lovino looking away.

"No problem," you said biting your lip to supress a grin. He may be a bit akward but he really cares about his friends.

**Hey you guys hint! I only upload chapters after I get a review! So if you want me to update soon just send me a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Suffice to say none of you got any sleep. It was dark in the cells, with no windows, it was constantly pitch black, there had been some torches alight earlier but at this time at night the guards made sure to put them out. Though you couldnt see a thing you could tell that everyone else was wide awake trying to figure out a plan to get all of you out without revealing that a werewolf was there.

"Hey Mathew," you whispered to the blond who was lying beside you.

"Hmm,"

"Your the one who put the cap on my head, before you went out to battle even though there was a chance you were about to die you still were thinking of me, so thanks," you said.

"No problem, I'll make sure to protect you guys, even it's from the shadows, I'll protect you," he said sitting up and patting your head.

"Why?" you asked.

"Because-,"

"Because thats the way it was meant to be," said a high voice coming from the corner startling you. The small white polar bear popped his head out of the bag.

"What?" and why didn't the soldiers find you?"

"Only Guardians can see me, but the point is is that the maps influence your feelings, afterall they couldn't very well choose people who would want to kill each other or esle the maps would never come together,"

So does that mean that I only like being around Lovino, Ludwig and Mathew because of the maps? That also mean that they only like you because of the maps as well.

"That doesnt mean that you only became friends because of the maps though," said Kumajirou tracing your thoughts. "Not even the strongest of magic can create fake feelings, but they can make it so that the time it takes to cultivate those feelings becomes shorter,"

It did make you feel a bit better but you didn't like the thought that something else was messing with your feelings.

Suddenly a Match was lit and 10 guards were standing in front of your cell "It's time for your trial," said one of them. They quickly handcuffed you and led you out.  
>The four of you got up and headed for the town square. The guards led you to the middle where an old man whereing traditional japanese Kimono was waiting for you.<p>

"Chief these are the spies from Eitsuj," said one of the guards.

"We're not spies! I swear!" you exclaimed.

"This is getting tiresome. Admit your spies and I might let you leave with at live to see tomorow with some of your major organs in working order," he said.

"But we're not!" you exclaimed.

"Still not to be persuaded huh? Very well then," he made a motion towards one of the gurads. This was it, you were refraining before because it would have made trouble for the others, afterall on the quest you were on it would hav been troublesome to be chased but now...

You were about to go all bad ass on those wanna-be-ninja's sorry ass' when suddenly

"Wait!" called a voice.

From a tall purple tent a young girl about 18 years old walked out. She wore a traditional Kimono as well. She had long black hair and round almond blue eyes she had a smile that, judging by the lines on her face, rarely ever changed. "These people, I don't believe they're spies," said the girl.

"Elizabeth please! Just go ba-,"

"Father! Let me read these people so we may know for sure," said Elizabeth.

The mans eyes softened "Fine but once ou realize that these people are truly spies you must go back inside, it is too dangerous for you out here,"

"Yes father, thank you," she said. The girl started walking around you in circles, several times she the four of you. Once, you two made eye contact, it could have been your imgination but her eye color seemed to have turned purple for a second.

Then she paused for a second and then without warning she walked up to Lovino and kissed him.

**Sorry I tend to add my own OCs into my Reader inserts.**

**Elizabeth is, like all of the other people in that vilage, asian, she has blue eyes and long black hair. She's one of those characters who are always smiling.**

**So those are the bascs that I can give away for now!**

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten. You counted the seconds that the girl had locked lips with Lovino. After seventeen full seconds she pulled away. She pulled away, her everpresent smile shining mischievously. She glanced you and smiled at your shocked expression. Realizing your mouth was open you snapped back to reality.

"These people are not only innocent of being spies but are representative from the most strongest town in the land called err-umm-Iguy, they came here on a mission of joining forces," she said.

"Iguy? I have heard of no such land," said the Chief. In truth neither had you. Did she jus make it up?

"Father! Are you questioning the oracles sight?" asked the girl smiling innocently.

"No of course not," said Chief quickly. After a moment of thought he asked hesitantly. "Is it really a powerful town?"

"The most in all of Ydnac," She looked at the your group and winked. Was she trying to help you? The Chief turned as white as a sheet, his shocked expression was reflected on each of his gathered soldiers. From what you knew there was no town called Iguy that you knew of either. Just as the Chief was about to speak his daughter interupted

"These people require no apology-,"

"Like hell we do you sick son of a-," The girl shot Lovino a glare telling him to shut up.

"All they need is a full nights rest, access to the sacred forest once it becomes open and for premission to take me back as a representative to their town as well,"

"Quickly! A place to stay!" called the Chief The soldiers quickly stumbled overthemselves and ran towards the four of you. They all tried in vain to kiss up. Of course they would. After what that girl said, they all thought we were people who could wipe out this little village with a snap of our fingers. After being escorted to our rooms we threw ourselves onto our bed. Though not even a later you heard a loud knock. There was a long pause as the four of you waited for the other to get up. Finally you sighed, getting up and slowly trodded to the door expecting to see yet another desperate soldier trying to win you over. Suprisingly you saw the girl from before.

"Hello _," she said walking in. "How do yo-,"

"Know your name? I looked into your eyes, I can get the most basic information of you that way,"

"But how?" you asked repeating your unfinished question.

"I am an oracle, it allows me to know many things, though I can learn a humans whole past with a kiss," So thats why she kissed him. Though you didn't know why you felt like a huge weight was lifted of your shoulders. Though wait, that also meant that... You opened you mouth but was cut off by Elizabeth

"Yes I do know about your quest along with your true identity you werewolf," said the girl.

"Why did you ask for permission for entrance into the forest and what is it?" asked Ludwig. Oh yeah, you had almost forgotten about that. Leave it to Ludwig to remember those sort of details.

"So many questions," the girl sighed. "It's because-,"

Hey so if you answered floo powder thats correct but the second one is really stupid. DO you guys want me to tell you?


	19. Chapter 19

"It's beacause that's where the treasure your looking for is," said Elizabeth.

"You know this because...," said Ludwig.

she looked at the door as if listening for footsteps then she leaned in close. We in turn did the same. She whispered "I'm a guardian too,"

"Thats impastable!" exclaimed Lovino (hur hur hur pun not really, pasta oriented conversation, idonteven OTL)

"It's true," said Kumajirou sticking his head out of the backpack.

"That still doesn't explain how you know where the treasure is, besides why haven't you retrieved it from the forest yet?"

"It open once every couple weeks for three days, afterwards it disapears to who knows were. Besides its probably safer in the woods than with me," said Elizabeth.

"what do you mean? and when can we enter it again?" asked Mathew quietly.

"you'll see what I mean once you get there as for the forest it will be open tomorrow, until then I'm going to leave you to rest up for the night," said Elizabeth. just as she turned to leave Lovino who had been uncharecteristically quiet stood up and yelled what had been on Ludwigs abd your mind "WAIT! what about what happened to Matthew! You can't just expect us to let what happened to Matthew go"

"That is exactly what i expect you to do," she said before exiting the room.

Next couple chappies will be a little more action packed. well not really, it depends on how much I feel like including which depends on how many freaking reviews I get! (how come the most ammount of reviews that I got were on the harry potter refrences I threw in which by the way was

powder

Forest (Nogiad Forest = Diagon backwards, where harry potter first went with the floo powder)


End file.
